Conviction
by zezitao
Summary: Author gak becus bikin summary, langsung baca ne?#plak


_CONVICTION_

Title : Conviction

Author : Zezitao

Cast : Eunhyuk

Donghae

Support cash : Yesung

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort gagal

Rating : T

A/N : Author terinspirasi dari video clip Kim Sung Gyu Infinite "60 seconds". Jadi bayangin aja senting tempatnya sama ama video clipnya, tapi author rombak(?) dibeberapa bagian. Yang lainnya?sama ama videonya.

O.K.

LOOK

THIS

FIC!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Donghae pov_

Hujan baru saja mengguyur kawasan Itawon, Korea Selatan. Tertinggal tetes hujan bening.

Kubangan jernih memantulkan cahaya hangat sang mentari sore, cukup indah.

Banyak orang mulai berlalu lalang disana. Ada juga namja yang berlari kecil, mungkin dia terlambat pulang karena hujan.

Bugh…

Namja itu menabrak salah satu yeojya pejalan kaki.

"Mianhaeyo…Jeongmal mianhae!" Kata seorang namja.

"Ne...Tak apa-apa"

Itulah yang ku lihat dari jauh, rutinitas sehari-hari.

Ku hanya tersenyum melihat namja dan yeojya itu tersipu malu ketika saling memandang.

Ku lipat payung sedari tadi melindungiku dari hujan.

Bresh… bresh ...

Ku kibaskan payung dari air yang masih setia menggelayut manja dikulitnya.

Ku perhatikan sekelilingku, masih ada yeojya yang memakai payungnya. Mungkin ia kira masih hujan.

Ada pasangan kekasih yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah Cafe di pinggir jalan. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum lembut kepada pasangannya.

Sungguh sore yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author pov_

Terlihat seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae atau biasa dipanggil Donghae menikmati sorenya.

Namja tampan yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang pejalan kaki. Namun yang menjadi objek seakan tak mau tau itu –mengabaikannya mungkin-

'hanya ada satu orang di hatiku, tak bisa tergantikan'

Sepertinya Donghae sedang mengingat seseorang, halusinasinya membuatnya tersenyum manis mengingat seseorang itu.

Donghae memaikai t-shirt gradasi hitam dan putih di bagian bahunya. Celana jeans hitam pekat senada dengan bagian bawah bajunya dan jangan lupa topi putihnya. Menambah kesempurnaan rupa seorang Lee Donghae.

"eummmm" Seorang yeojya –mungkin pelayan- keluar dari dalam Cafe,ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu masuk Cafe.

Mungkin sekedar menikmati udara sehabis hujan yang sejuk dan meregangkan tangannya yang mulai lelah karena cukup banyak pelanggan yang ada di dalam Cafe itu.

Penampilan yeojya pelayan itu sederhana,dress hitam panjang 1/3 dari kakinya dan di teruskan dengan stoking hitam tranparan yang memperlihatkan jenjangnya kaki yeojya pelayan itu. Dress hitam dengan lengan 2/3 memperlihatkan putih dan lembutnya kulit sang yeojya pelayan.

Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai sebahu dengan poni yang sampai alis sang yeojya pelayan itu,sungguh dia benar-benar terlihat imut.

Dan cantik

Pandangan Donghae berhenti pada sang yeojya pelayan itu,mungkin Donghae tertarik.

.

.

.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk Cafe.

Degh…

Hyukkie?

"eummmmm"

Kenapa Eunhyuk ada di sini?

Apa benar itu Hyukkie?

-TIK-

.

.

.

-TIK-

Waktu berhenti.

Semua orang diam di tempat seperti patung,entah sihir macam apa ini.

Donghae melangkah pelan mendekati yeojya pelayan itu, entah hanya dia seorang yang bisa bergerak.

Yeojya pelayan sendiri pun diam tak bergerak karena sihir yang menghentikan waktu.

Donghae memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras.

Di Otaknya pun sekarang hanya ada pikiran tentang yeojya pelayan itu.

Donghae menatap wajah yeojya pelayan itu dengan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat.

Yeojya pelayan itu tersenyum dalam posisinya sekarang. Sungguh senyum yang amat Donghae rindukan.

Donghae amat rindu pada seorang Lee Hyukjae. Semenjak kejadian itu, Eunhyuk tak pernah ada di sisinya .

'Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie,kemana saja kau?' Batin Donghae.

TRAH…

Air hujan yang sedari tadi menggelayut di pinggir atap Cafe pun jatuh mengenai wajah Donghae. Seakan menghapus sihir _time control_ itu, semua berjalan kembali seperti semula.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"EUNH_"

Belum sempat Donghae memanggil yeojya pelayan itu, ia sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe.

Donghae memasuki cafe dan mencari yeojya pelayan itu.

'Dimana kau Hyukkie?' Tanya batin Donghae yang tak bisa menemukan sosok Hyukkie diantara para pelanggan yang cukup ramai .

Akhirnya Donghae duduk di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan cafe.

Donghae manatap lurus ke depan, tepatnya kasir yang merangkap 'dapur terbuka' di dalam Cafe.

Ia menemuka yeojya pelayan itu sedang memotong sayuran didekat panggangan.

Memang itu dapur yang disediakan Cafe untuk para pelanggan yang ingin melihat langsung pesanan mereka dibuat.

Sungguh yeojya pelayan itu serius sekali memotong sayuran segar di atas talenan putih bersih itu. Donghae menatap lekat yeojya di balik meja itu.

Terlintas sebuah memori indah di otaknya.

Tentang Eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Hyuk chagi!...bukan seperti itu memotong wortel." Reaksi Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk kesulitan untuk memotong sebuah wortel.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Sungguh Eunhyuk adalah yeojya ceria yang menggemaskan, beruntung-nya seorang Lee Donghae mendapatkan Eunhyuk.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Eunhyuk selalu mengisi hari-hari Donghae dengan senyuman dan canda tawa mereka.

Donghae juga bersyukur, Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikatnya.

Hari ini Eunhyuk ingin memasak untuk Donghae, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memasak dan pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memasak untuk seorang Lee Donghae.

"Sini-sini,aku ajarkan." Jawab Donghae seraya mengambil pisau dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Nih! Seperti ini hyuk" Donghae memotong wortel dengan rapihnya.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Ne! aku akan berusaha."

Donghae yang mengambil alih bagian menggoreng makanannya.

Dalam beberapa menit makanan itu sudah matang, tapi belum sempurna tanpa bumbu yang sudah Eunhyuk bikin sendiri.

Dan Eunhyuk yang mencampurkan makanan yang Donghae goreng tadi dengan bumbu buatannya.

Donghae hanya menatap makanan yang sedang diaduk Hyukkie.

' Aku laper' Batin Donghae.

"Hyukkie, bisakah lebih cepat. Aku sudah laper~" Manja Donghae.

"Ne! ini" Eunhyuk mengambil makanan dengan sendok dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Aaaa …" Donghae membuka mulutnya tanpa memegang sendok yang diberikan Eunhyuk.

"Dasar pemalas~"Eunhyuk menyuapi Donghae sambil terkekeh dengan sikap Donghae yang kelewat manja.

"Eumm" Donghae mencoba meresapi bumbu buatan Eunhyuk.

"ENAK!" Seru Donghae sambil mengacungkan ke dua jempol kaki-eh- tangannya bangga.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Nih" Donghae gantian menyuapi Eunhyuk.

"Eummmm… ne,enak. yeah!" Seru kegirangan Eunhyuk sambil berputar-putar(?).

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah sumringah Eunhyuk.

MANIS

Itu yang Donghae lihat dari wajah Eunhyuk.

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

Terlihat penyesalan diwajah Donghae ketika mengingat kenangan itu.

'Bisakah satu menit saja, aku kembali kemasa lalu?!' Donghae tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

Sebuah sofa panjang di bawah jendela yang dipenuhi sinar sang mentari menghiasi ruang baca rumah Donghae.

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku berukuran sedang di sofa, ditemani Eunhyuk yang terlelap. Kepala Eunhyuk bersandar dipangkuan Donghae dan tubuhnya berbaring sepanjang sofa.

Donghae menghentikan acara membacanya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengelus rambut halus Eunhyuk.

Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat damai dalam tidurnya dan Donghae suka pemandangan ini. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat milik Eunhyuk.

' Aku akan selalu mencintaimu '

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

Donghae masih setia menatap yeojya pelayan yang masih berada di balik meja.

"Annyeong…" Suara seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Donghae.

"Eoh" Donghae cukup terkejut .

Sedari tadi dia hanya fokus pada pelayan di balik meja kasir itu.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Lanjut sang pelayan wanita.

"Coklat panas"

"Ne,tunggu sebentar tuan."

Seraya kepergian pelayan itu, Donghae teringat memori yang ia simpan.

Yang kadang menjadi pisau yang membuat luka dihatinya semakin membesar.

Memori akan kebersamaannya dengan Hyukkie dulu, candaan dan tawa Hyukkie masih teringat jelas dimemori otaknya.

Donghae tak bisa mengubur semua memori dirinya dengan Hyukkie, seberapapun usaha Donghae untuk menghapus semua ingatan itu, semakin lekat ingatan itu di otak Lee Donghae.

Donghae tertunduk lemas, sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan air matanya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jemarinya.

Di sana masih tersangkut sebuah benda yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus membuatnya frustasi.

CINCIN

.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menikmati sorenya dengan meminum coklat panas di meja makan kecil di rumah Donghae.

Memang semanjak keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Eunhyuk sering sekali main ke rumah Donghae.

"Hyuk!" Panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang sedang minum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wae?"

"Look!" Perintah Donghae.

Namja itu mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajah Eunhyuk, terlihat sebuah balutan perak di jemarinya

"CINCIN?" Tanya bingung Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat kecewa.

'Apa kau berselingkuh? siapa yeojya itu?' Ucap polos Eunhyuk yang menyelami perasaannya sendiri.

Sekarang hatinya cukup sakit, mengira Donghae mempunyai yeojyachingu lain.

'Ani! Hae pasti setia! Lee Hyukjae jangan berfikir aneh-aneh deh!' Sekarang Eunhyuk merasakan perang batin.

Eunhyuk yakin Donghae-NYA, namjachingunya tak mungkin berselingkuh.

Tapi disisi lain Donghae sudah memakai cincin pertunangan–mungkin-.

Sreet…

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk ditarik pelan oleh Donghae "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Hyukkie,my chagi~" Ucap lembut Donghae.

Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

"Cincin?" Tanya bingung Eunhyuk lagi ketika ia melihat benda yang diambil Donghae.

"Ne…ayo kita menikah!"

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

Otak Donghae masih terfokus pada cincin memoriamnya.

'Bisakah satu menit saja,aku ingin kembali kemasa laluku?!' Tanya Donghae dalam hati.

Yang ada dimata Donghae hanya refleksi dari cincin masa lalunya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari yeojya pelayan yang menarik perhatiannya mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Selamat menikmati~" Ucap lembut sang yeojya pelayan dan senyumannya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa menatapnya?sungguh sakit!' Batin Donghae tersadar.

Donghae tak bisa menatap yeojya di depannya.

Rindu ?

Pasti

Cinta ?

Luar biasa cinta Donghae untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Menatapnya ?

Itu yang tak bisa Donghae lakukan sekarang. Ada sebuah rasa sakit ketika ingin melihat wajah sang yeojya pelayan itu.

Yeojya pelayan itu sudah berjalan menuju meja kasir.

'Tak mungkin ini terjadi?!'

Donghae melepaskan cincin –pernikahan- yang dulu ia berikan juga ke Eunhyuk.

'Apa benar yeojya itu Eunhyuk?' Donghae berdiri setelah meletakkan cincin -pernikahannya- di atas meja Cafe.

'Kalau ia Eunhyuk pasti ia mengenali ini semua!' -Batin Donghae-

Donghae berjalan ke pintu keluar Cafe, entah apa yang Donghae pikirkan.

Yeojya pelayan itu yang baru saja dari meja pelanggan lain melihat cincin di meja Donghae tadi.

Ia mengambil dan memperhatikan cincin itu.

Yeojya pelayan itu berlari kecil untuk menyusul Donghae yang hampir keluar dari Cafe itu.

"Hei tuan! Cincinmu ketinggalan." Ia menepuk punggung Donghae.

Donghae masih memungungi yeojya pelayan

'Apa dia benar-benar Hyukkie? mengapa dia tak mengenaliku?'

Donghae berbalik dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah sang pelayan.

'Dia benar-benar mirip Eunhyuk' -Batin Donghae-

"Cincinmu ketinggalan di meja tuan!" Ucap semangat yeojya pelayan yang dihiasi senyuman yang amat Donghae rindukan.

Donghae masih menatap wajah yang amat ia rindukan dengan tatapan miris 'Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku?'

"Tuan? "

"Kau tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Donghae, pikirannya sekarang kalut.

'Kenapa wajah yeojya pelayan itu mirip sekali dengan eunhyuk?'

"Apa kita pernah bertemu tuan?" Tanya balik Eunhyuk yang membuat sebulir air mata turun dari mata Lee Donghae.

"Eum…" Yeojya pelayan merasa aneh, karena namja di depannya tiba-tiba menangis.

" Namaku Yin He" Ucap yeojya pelayan.

Degh….

Donghae mengalihkan pendangannya kearah lain, 'Dia bukan Eunhyuk?'

Sungguh hati Donghae terasa amat sakit, luka yang dulu kembali lagi sekarang.

"Simpan cincin itu! " Donghae menatap yeojya di depannya.

Donghae berlalu bergitu saja keluar dari Cafe. Donghae membuka payungnya, ternyata hujan kembali turun.

Donghae berjalan menjauhi kafe itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh kali ini terasa hatinya hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam Cafe yeojya pelayan itu menatap kasihan dengan Donghae tadi, yang keluar dengan tatapan terluka dan kosong.

" Apakah ada yang salah? " Tanya bingung yeojya pelayan itu.

"YIN HE!" Panggil meneger Cafe itu tapi sayangnya sang empunya nama masih terbayang namja yang baru saja memberikan cincin perak.

"LEE HYUKJAEEEE! CEPAT BEKERJA!" Ucap marah sang meneger karena tak di dengarkan.

" Eoh…Ne meneger." Sang yeojya pelayan berjalan ke balik meja kasir.

.

.

.

.

_5 Years ago_

Terlihat seorang Dokter keluar dari sebuah ruang UGD.

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha"

Dengan sebua kalimat itu membuat semua orang dan seorang namja menangis kehilangan.

"HYUUUUUUKKKIEEEEE" Teriak seorang namja yang memakai Tuxedo putih dan beberapa noda darah di bagian perut,dada,dan lengan baju.

" Sudahlah Hae! Biarkan Eunhyuk tenang di sana!" Ucap yesung sambil memeluk Dongae yang hiteris.

"Eunhyuk meninggal setelah kehilangan banyak darah karena benturan di kepalanya ketika tabrakan terjadi, hendaknya keluarga melihat jasadnya." Ucap sedih sang Dokter.

_TAMAT_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Annyeong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_New Author in here~~~~~~~~_

_Bangapseumnida~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N : kayanya antara judul ama alur cerita beda deh =-=' , maafkan author ya~~, author buntu nama judul#plak

FF ini ku buat untuk 'eomma'

Terima kasih untuk Reader yang sudah membaca carita ini, author masih butuh bimbingan(?),saran,dan kritik dari kalian semua.

author agak bingung nyari nama lain eunhyuk,kalo gak salah Yinhe itu nama lain eunhyuk. author bingung#plak#abaikan

_RIVIEW PLEASE~~~_


End file.
